Yomigaere
by Sakura K. de Shinomori
Summary: Renacimiento. Que haces cuando toda tu vida ha sido una mentira? Una manipulacion?. Renunciarias a todo por tener una vida normal y tomar tus decisiones?


**Yomigaere**

O **Renacimiento**, como gusten llamarla, originalmente estaba planeada para ver la "luz" de la red el Miércoles pasado, pero me di cuenta que aun había mucho que componer (estaba del nabo la mugre historia) así que la sometí a una revisión final. Parece que ya quedo bien. (espero)

Soy relativamente "nueva" en esta onda de la escritura. Tengo algunos años de lectura intensiva (seeee, como si en verdad hubiera tomado un curso jejeje)... genial! neófita en escritura y veterana en lectura de este tipo.

Pero... ahora no hay marcha atrás, así que antes de que envíen los tomates virtuales, quisiera hacer algunos comentarios...

Si he de darle las gracias a alguien es a Rainy, Chibineko-chan, Mikki-chan, Nyaar. Chicas, ustedes son algo así como mis maestras en el complicado arte de la escritura. Algún día seré así de buen escribiendo como ustedes!! (Se vale soñar, no?)

Hiko-chan: Esta es otra de las razones por las cuales me quedaba demasiado tiempo en silencio. Es muy difícil coordinar tantos escritos!!. A que no te la esperabas!! Bueno, al menos que en verdad tuviera la osadía de publicarla, de lo demás tú estas enterado .

Te comunico que quiero que oficialmente seas tu mi critico estrella (Seijuro jejejeje) al fin que no te seria nada difícil hacerlo verdad? verdad? Di que siiiii!!!! Como debe haber alguien me diga que tan "del nabo"estuvo, se que no me mentirías, de ser necesario serias tú el primero en lanzar el tomate.

Por cierto tenemos que terminar ese fic. Tu dices cuando, mira que ahora si estoy determinada a hacerlo.

Mis estimadísimas amigas, ustedes, par de revoltosas, aunque sé que quizá no lleguen a leer completo toda esta historia, quiero que sepan que como ustedes no hay un par igual. Gracias por la ayuda con el sumario!!

Kenian: pues despues de tanto tiempo aqui esta! te dije que te iba a avisar cuando la publicara

Zwars: Los Kinomoto no olvidan, los Shinomori tienen un alto sentido del deber, ambos tienen su orgullo y habiéndome integrado a los Shinomori, cumplo con esa promesa que un día hice y es muy probable que como siempre no recuerdes. El miércoles.

Hitokiri lady: Por favor, da señales de vida. Esto lleva agonizando mas de un año. Te extraño amiga.

**Capitulo I**

**Pesadilla**

Sakura esta asustada... mira a su alrededor... se encuentra en un bosque nevado... lleva puesto un traje muy parecido a los que le confecciona Tomoyo, esta vez con una abrigadora capa que la cubría totalmente, pero con el diseño extravagante de siempre.

Todo se obscurece y aparece la luna... se ve lejana y muy pequeña a pesar de ser luna llena.

—Pero que pasa?... ¿y este traje?

Oscuridad de nuevo.

La luz de la luna ilumina un poco y ve sombras cerca de ella. Dos son humanas... pero hay cuatro más. Todos comienzan a hablar, solo se escuchan susurros muy difusos... no se les entiende nada

—¿Quiénes son?... —Avanza unos pasos hacia ellos tratando de verles la cara, pero es como si tuvieran un velo... no se distinguen ni los colores de sus ropajes. Como tratando de hacer memoria se dijo — estoy segura de que los conozco... —Una corriente de aire helado llega a enfrentarse contra la niña, haciéndola temblar—¡Que frío hace!

De repente se oye una explosión seguida de gritos que parecen estar muy lejos...

Alguien grita su nombre...

—¿Quién es?... —Se giró hacia el lugar de la explosión. Sabia que nadie le iba a responder, aun así tenia que probar. —¿que esta pasando?— Más nerviosa que al principio interrogo a las sombras

Se da la vuelta y ve monstruos acechando y acercándose lentamente.

—Pero que son esas cosas?...¡Hagan algo por favor! —rogaba sin obtener resultados. Intento correr pero las piernas no le respondían, entonces...

—Sakura!!, ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué gritas? —Preguntaba angustiado Kero, que estaba frente a la cara de Sakura, que al abrir los ojos grito de nuevo y con un manotazo lo mando a volar del otro lado de la alcoba.

—¿Pero que rayos te pasa? —Grito Kero mientras procuraba mitigar el dolor del gran chichón en su cabeza —¿Por qué me golpeaste?

—Lo siento Kero-chan, pero es que acabo de tener un sueño muy extraño —Dijo preocupada

— Dime que paso, quizá si me cuentas te perdone por haberme golpeado —El oír eso hizo que momentáneamente olvidara su dolor

—Estoy en un bosque, de noche... vestida de manera diferente... hay dos sombras humanas, junto a otras 4, oí una explosión... alguien grito mi nombre y después aparecieron unos monstruos de ojos rojos estoy segura de que querían matarme... ¡Ay Kero-chan, tengo miedo! —Algunas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—¿Sakura que te pasa? —Dijo Touya abriendo la puerta, evidentemente adormilado

Al oírlo se limpio las lagrimas y fingió estar bien.

—No, nada hermano, solo tuve una pesadilla, es todo.

Se les quedo mirando a los dos con ese sarcasmo que lo caracteriza, solo para decir:

—Son las 2:00 a.m. y no es el mejor momento para que te pongas a gritar como el monstruo histérico que eres, aunque no me extraña que tengas pesadillas si esta aquí en tu alcoba ese muñeco de peluche, vuelve a dormir monstruo que mañana tienes clases.

—¡¡¡No soy un monstruo!!!, Ya te he dicho que no me digas así!!! —Protesto lanzando una almohada hacia Touya, que al darse cuenta cerro la puerta en el ultimo momento.

—¡Yo no soy feo! Y tampoco un pelucheee!!!, Soy el gran Kerberos, así que no me molestes o te arrepentirás.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Touya no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al escuchar las protestas de la niña, aunque el muñequito no se quedaba atrás... eran tal para cual esos dos.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto sin necesidad del despertador, aun era temprano, así que bajo y preparo su desayuno... y también el de su hermano. Su papá estaba en una "misión arqueológica especial" según les dijo a los chicos con tal emoción que no pudieron mas que alegrarse, así que hace 1 semana estaban solos. Touya había tenido una semana plagada de exámenes, y como ese día no tenia clases, se quedo a dormir un poco más. Pero ella tenia que llegar temprano por el servicio, se despidió de Kero, ajusto sus patines y se fue a la escuela.

Seguía preocupada, recordando esas sombras... los conoce... pero ¿Y los monstruos?, ¿Por qué querían hacerle daño?...

Paso por el parque del rey Pingüino y llego hasta el templo Tsukimine, aunque no era su ruta, pero algo le hacia ir allí. Se detuvo y los recuerdos la invadieron... la profesora Kaho Mizuki... el cascabel... la carta del laberinto... Eriol y sus guardianes sobre la entrada del templo... el hechizo... Syaoran, Yue y Kero ayudándola con lo que les quedaba de fuerzas, la nueva baraja de cartas, fue suficiente recompensa además de romper el hechizo.

Despertaron Tomoyo y Touya, Eriol desapareció y su hermano se la llevo a casa, dejando atrás a sus amigos.

Solo habían pasado 2 días desde que Eriol regreso a Inglaterra con Nakuru y Spi... pero ya los extrañaba.

Pensando en como estaban Eriol y compañía, llego a la escuela e ingreso a su salón, que como era de esperarse no había nadie, así inicio sus labores de forma mecánica...

Al poco tiempo llego Syaoran, y al verla, sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían a la vez que recordaba "ese día" que cambiaron todas las cartas, y... cuando se sentía capaz de confesar sus sentimientos, fue interrumpido por Touya, que se la llevo antes de poder decir pío.

Volvió a la realidad y vio que Sakura seguía con sus tareas... ni siquiera había notado su presencia, cosa que le molesto un poco... pero al ver su rostro empezó a inquietarse.

—Buenos días Sakura

Al oír su voz, reacciono y le saludo con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola Syaoran, buenos días.

—¿Te ocurre algo malo? —Syaoran se dispuso a terminar las labores que faltaban antes de que llegara el profesor Terada.

—¿Eh? No, nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Se nota que estas preocupada por algo

—No, no es eso, es que... no pude dormir bien... eso es todo —Dijo tratando de no alarmarlo, por que seguro que si se enteraba se iba a preocupar... quizá era una pesadilla, como las de fantasmas que en ocasiones tenia y la hacían despertar gritando.

—¿Sabían que hace mucho tiempo, en México, un país de América central, durante la época de la colonia, mientras menos durmieran era mejor?

—¿De verdad? ¿Por que? —Pregunto Sakura.

—Por que así les salían ojeras y mientras más grandes y oscuras fueran estas, mayor era el reconocimiento de clase que tenían, así era como elegían a la nobleza.

—¡Ah! Eso no lo sabia

—Si, y los sirvientes de estas personas eran mandados a dormir en cuanto acababan sus labores diarias, así limitaban las opciones de donde escoger a la nobleza, pero, las pocas personas que aun eran libres intentaban hacer lo mismo que los nobles y así subir su calidad de vida para poder ir a cuanta fiesta pudiesen, comer hasta que se les saltara el ombligo y tener una casa hecha de malvavisco, por que ese era el mayor distintivo de su rango en la sociedad, mientras mas grandes eran las casas mejor era el sabor del malvavisco del que estaban construidas, tanto que llegaron a crear casas que por su forma y sabor tan exquisito que quedaron registradas entre las grandes maravillas del nuevo mundo.

—Eso si que es impresionante!! ... pero... ¿Y como aguantaban estar tanto tiempo despiertos? —Pregunto Syaoran

—Pues eso les era muy fácil, por que en las noches algunos de los nobles salían a las calles a ver que ningún "plebeyo" estuviese despierto, o cuando no hacían eso, se reunían en la sala de estar y contaban historias de fantasmas, brujas y otros monstruos, y como todos le tenían miedo a esas cosas... ya se imaginaran!

—¡Hoeeee! ¡Por favor, omite el relato! —Decía Sakura aterrada ante la posibilidad de que contara una o que de improviso llegara Naoko a hacer su labor diaria: contar historias macabras, mientras Syaoran seguia embobado oyendo el relato de Yamazaki.

—Pero como todos, tenían un limite, y cuando ya no podían mantenerse despiertos, iban a sus alcobas y se dormían tan profundamente que no despertaban en 2 días, incluso hubo un duque que estaba tan cansado que se durmió una semana entera.

Por eso estallo la guerra de independencia, que fue encabezada por los sirvientes y demás gente del pueblo que estaba obligada a dormir temprano y demandaron una sociedad en la cual todos fueran iguales y todos se pudiesen desvelar tanto como quisieran, además de que al día siguiente los dejaran dormir hasta que ya no pudieran mas para que... aaaaaaaauuhh!

—¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo Takashi Yamazaki? —Pregunto Chiharu, mientras jalaba a este de una oreja —¿Cuando vas a dejar de decir mentiras?

—¿Qué? ¿Era mentira? —Exclamaron ambos bastante confundidos.

—Buenos días Sakura-chan, buenos días Li-kun — Saludo animosamente Tomoyo.

—Buenos días —Respondieron ambos.

—¿Y ahora por que fue el problema con Yamazaki-kun? —Preguntaba mientras observaba divertida como Chiharu estrangulaba al pobre Takashi por mentiroso.

—No es nada Tomoyo-chan, bueno... es que... me costo un poco dormir anoche.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Buenos días niños —Saludo el profesor.

—Que lastima, ya llego!!— Tomoyo sonó bastante decepcionada de no poder enterarse de la anterior platica.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad entre matemáticas, lecturas, ejercicios gimnásticos y otras actividades, pero Sakura sentía algo extraño en el ambiente, aunque no le dio importancia, pues pensó que era su imaginación.

En su practica del club, Sakura seguía intrigada, quería descifrar ese sueño... cuando se le ocurrió mirar al cielo y al bajar la vista, cerca de allí, apareció una sombra algo borrosa, como la imagen de un televisor cuando no le llega bien la señal, muy alta como de un adulto. Al intentar ver quien podría ser, descuido el bastón y recibió un golpe en la cabeza, miró de nuevo pero no había nada.

--- o --- o --- o --- o --- o --- o--- o --- o --- o--- o --- o --- o

En el salón de música, Tomoyo estaba en su ensayo del coro. Casi había terminado, cuando una de sus compañeras abrió la puerta y notó que alguien estaba afuera recargado en la pared del pasillo... no era un maestro pues este llevaba una gabardina color café claro. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a la niña, se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras que la maestra al verla distraída la llamo para preguntarle si todo estaba bien... se descuido por unos segundos, volteo... y ya no estaba.

— Quizá encontró a quien estaba buscando —Pensó Tomoyo.

--- o --- o --- o --- o --- o --- o--- o --- o --- o--- o --- o --- o

Syaoran ya estaba en casa ayudando a Wei con la comida, cuando sintió una presencia algo débil que no era en nada comparable con otras. Rápidamente se limpio las manos para salir de la cocina y dirigirse a la ventana de la sala. Sabia que había algo rondando cerca de ellos pero no esperaba ver a alguien al otro lado de la calle, exactamente frente a su casa, del que solo se veía su sombra.

Cuando vio que el niño se había percatado de que él estaba allí, encamino sus pasos hacia la casa, cruzando entre los autos sin ningún cuidado, cosa que a Syaoran lo puso nervioso ante la posibilidad de que alguien resultara herido... por ejemplo los que iban pasando en sus autos, hasta que uno de estos llego hasta el extraño ¡y lo atravesó!... era como si solo Syaoran pudiera verlo. "Eso" siguió caminando y cuando casi había llegado a la puerta se desvaneció como la tinta en un vaso con agua...

¿Por qué estaba frente a su casa? ... ¿Lo habría mandado su madre para avisarle algo?, lo peor es que no podía comentarlo con nadie, ni siquiera con Wei, por que aunque aun tenia la fuerza necesaria para defenderse, ya no era el de antes, cuando su padre aun vivía.

Si no había sido enviado por su madre, el saber de esa sombra ponía en peligro la vida de su viejo amigo. Él era lo más cercano a una autoridad paterna tomando en cuenta que se crió entre 4 mujeres y con su madre manejando la familia entera. Sakura tenia bastante con su insomnio como para preocuparla mas con sus "absurdas paranoias" de un posible psicópata en potencia y aun mucho más peligro implicaría que le contase algo a Tomoyo. Era mejor guardar silencio...

--- o --- o --- o --- o --- o --- o--- o --- o --- o--- o --- o --- o

Al final de la clase, ya todos se marchaban, cuando la profesora recordó algo importante y los reunió de nuevo junto al piano. Olvido mencionarles instrucciones y consejos para presentarse en el próximo concurso, cuando a Tomoyo le llego de golpe una sensación de cansancio, que le quito las fuerzas de las piernas y su blanca piel palideció mas, la cabeza la sentía mas pesada y comenzó a tambalearse.

La profesora se alarmo al verla en ese estado. Corrió hacia ella mientras sus compañeros la sostenían.

—Daidouji-san ¿esta bien?....- Tomoyo comenzó a oír todo con un ligero eco.

—Si, no se preocupe, solo fue un mareo —Respondió la aludida, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

La llevaron a uno de los pupitres, ya casi no estaba mareada, había recuperado sus fuerzas.

Al cabo de 5 minutos...

—¿Ya estas lista Tomoyo? —Preguntaba Sakura al ingresar al salón de música, pues todos empezaban a irse a sus casas.

—Si, en un momento voy... —Respondió alegre —Ya esta, con su permiso profesora.

—Paso algo? —pregunto curiosa

—Me maree un poco pero ya estoy bien.

— Bueno, me alegra saber que nada mas paso... Oye Tomoyo-chan

—Dime

—¿Tu sabes algo de historia del Japón antiguo?

—Pues no mucho, pero de seguro tu otou ha de tener algún libro que sirva. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Acuérdate que el próximo lunes tenemos examen... y eso me preocupa...

—Ahora que lo dices, yo no he estudiado nada, Voy a revisar los libros que hay en casa, quizá haya alguno de historia.

—Y yo le voy preguntar a Touya-nii si no tiene algunos o si me puede ayudar a encontrar los de mi otou.

—Ah! Casi se me olvida —Sonrió Tomoyo —Mi okaa me dijo que te invitara a la casa a cenar, y que si quieres también Touya-kun puede venir.

—Muchas gracias, pero hoy no puedo, por que me toca hacer la cena y también invitamos a Yukito-kun, pero con gusto estaré allá mañana.

—Ah, ya veo... Bueno, te esperamos entonces. — Ya habían llegado a la cuadra en donde se separaban.

—Si, me tengo que ir, hasta mañana Tomoyo-chan!.

—Hasta luego Sakura-chan!.

Tomoyo marco en su teléfono el numero del móvil para informarle las buenas nuevas.

—Ah ya... entonces me gustaría que cocináramos juntas, ¿te parece bien?—Pregunto Sonomi

—Claro!!, Ya voy camino a casa —Exclamo llena de alegría.

—¿En donde estas hija?

—Cerca del parque

—¿Quieres que mande el auto?

—No es necesario, no esta muy lejos

—Estas segura?.

—Si, no hay problema!, No tardare mucho en llegar.

—Bien, pero cuídate mucho, yo también voy de salida.

—Sí mamá! Te veo en casa.

Lo que quería Tomoyo era pensar en el nuevo traje que estaba confeccionando para Sakura, y tranquilamente empezó a caminar.

Seguía caminando bajo los cálidos rayos del sol, cuando sintió que una mirada se clavo en su nuca, esto la hizo ponerse nerviosa y acelero el paso, pero la sensación persistía. Quería voltear pero su miedo no se lo permitía, como si al hacerlo la fuera a atrapar y no tuviera ninguna escapatoria.

Al oír que los pasos se acercaban mas a ella, camino lo más rápido que podía, hasta que vencida por la curiosidad volteo... era el mismo tipo de la gabardina que había visto afuera del salón de música.

Era aterrador, por que a pesar de que el sol estaba iluminando todo y tenerlo a unos cuantos pasos, lo único que tenia color en él era esa gabardina café... era como una sombra, no podía verle la cara, y ni siquiera estaba usando sombrero...

--- o --- o --- o --- o --- o --- o--- o --- o --- o--- o --- o --- o

—Daidouji-san? Ahhh gracias a Kami que despertó!!

—¿Que paso? —Tomoyo estaba aun mareada e hizo el intento de levantarse de la manta en la que estaba acostada, pero la maestra la detuvo

—Pues... se desmayo cerca de 10 minutos. Me tenia muy preocupada dígame ¿sí tomó su desayuno en el descanso?

—Si, y no me sentía mal... no sé que me paso

—Bueno, pero alguien la va a acompañar a su casa?

—Si, no se preocupe, una amiga no tarda en venir. ¿Puedo levantarme ya?

—Pero con cuidado, no quiero que se vuelva a desmayar — lentamente la ayudo a levantarse y la sentó en un pupitre mientras doblaba la manta para guardarla.

— ¿Ya estas lista Tomoyo-chan? —Pregunto al ingresar al salón de música, y quedo extrañada de que solo estuvieran la profesora y ella.

— Si, en un momento voy... —Respondió mas alegre mientras tomaba su mochila —Ya esta, con su permiso profesora. Vamos Sakura-chan.

— Paso algo? —pregunto curiosa cuando ya habían salido del salón

— Me maree un poco, pero ya estoy bien. —mintió para no hacerla sentir mal

— Bueno, me alegra saber que nada mas paso... Oye Tomoyo-chan

—Dime

— ¿Tu sabes algo de historia del Japón antiguo?

Su corazón dio un extraño latido por la sorpresa... Esa pregunta... era la misma o acaso no la escucho bien? antes de poder reaccionar, pudo escuchar claramente su voz cuando dijo...

— Pues no mucho, pero de seguro tu otou ha de tener algún libro que sirva. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Acuérdate de que el próximo lunes tenemos examen... y eso me preocupa...

Quizá una coincidencia, un _deja vu _como mucha gente suele tener.

— Yo no he estudiado nada, en casa quizás haya alguno de historia.

— Y yo le voy preguntar a Touya-nii si no tiene algunos o si me puede ayudar a encontrar los de mi otou.

Eso ya no le estaba gustando... demasiadas coincidencias en una sola platica, pero aun así trato de seguir normal y con una sonrisa la invito...

—Mi okaa me dijo que te invitara a la casa a cenar.

— Muchas gracias, pero hoy no puedo, por que me toca hacer la cena y también invitamos a Yukito-kun, pero con gusto estaré allá mañana.

Era oficial. Estaba asustada... no se trataba de una simple coincidencia. Vamos!, era cierto que el joven Yukito era un invitado constante en casa de los Kinomoto, pero ¿y lo del examen?... En respuesta a Sakura, esbozo una sonrisa débil. De pronto sintió miedo de quedarse sola... entonces el sujeto de la gabardina no tardaba en aparecer y ya habían llegado a la cuadra donde se despedían...

— Bueno, te esperamos entonces. —Se quito uno de los tirantes de su mochila para alcanzar su teléfono y oprimir el botón directo para llamar a su casa.

— Si, me tengo que ir, hasta mañana Tomoyo-chan!

—Hasta luego Sakura-chan.

Tomoyo estaba impaciente por que contestaran el teléfono y en cuanto lo hicieron, casi rogó que fueran por ella sus guardaespaldas lo mas pronto posible y que las estaría esperando en la esquina del parque pingüino. Colgó y con paso nervioso se encamino hacia dicho parque.

—Cerca del parque... ojala no aparezca

--- o --- o --- o --- o --- o --- o--- o --- o --- o--- o --- o --- o

—Ya llegue —Anuncio Sakura.

—Ya era hora monstruo —Fue la respuesta acostumbrada del adorable Touya

—Hermano!! No me digas así.

—Buenas tardes Sakura-chan —Saludo tan alegre como siempre

—Ah! Hola Yukito-kun buenas tardes!!

—No se supone que hoy te toca hacer la cena? — Reprocho Touya.

—Hoe... es cierto. En un momento voy a prepararla, solo acomodo mis cosas.

—Necesitas ayuda? —Pregunto amablemente Yukito cuando Sakura entro a la cocina.

—No te preocupes, en serio no es muy complicado hacer la cena!

—Solo quiero agradecer el que me hayan invitado — agrego rápidamente — ¿esas zanahorias también las vas a cocer? —Señalo unas cuantas que estaban en la mesa.

—¿Cómo prefieres que las prepare?

—¡Creo que como sea estarán deliciosas!

Los dos sonreían mientras Touya los observaba desde un rincón de la cocina, y por un breve momento creyó ver en lugar de Sakura a su madre...

Con esa alegría que siempre irradiaba, y que por muy cansada que estuviera, jamás estaba inactiva... preguntando al pequeño Touya como transcurrió su día en la escuela mientras zurcía el suéter escolar que había quedado maltrecho después de su partido de fútbol...

...haciendo la cena, ayudando a su padre con todos los documentos que tenia que leer, cantándole a la pequeña Sakura para que durmiera la siesta, enseñándole con paciencia y amor a Touya como tocar el piano, arreglando el pequeño jardín para que luciera aun mas hermoso con todas esas flores... tantas cosas que podía hacer en tan solo una tarde!!.

...mas llego un día en el que no fue la misma... estaba cansada... triste... temerosa.

Enferma.

Esa tarde cuando Touya regreso de la escuela, noto el silencio aplastante que había en su casa y sintió claramente que hasta el aire había cambiado... le costaba respirar. No se percibía el aroma de las flores.

Asustado, subió lentamente las escaleras, no cambiaba en nada esa sensación tan extraña en su pecho... abrió la alcoba de la bebé... nada...

Se encamino hacia la alcoba de sus padres y lo primero que vio al llegar fue a su madre durmiendo... pero no era una siesta normal, estaba tremendamente pálida. A su lado estaba la pequeñita, muy quieta para alguien de su edad... al oír el ruido que interrumpía ese monótono silencio, volteo para observar a su hermano y en sus verdes ojitos se reflejaba una angustia que era imposible conociera una niña de 3 años.

—...Sakura-chan?

— Nii-chan — se acerco y le pregunto como si él pudiera hacer algo al respecto —daijoubu okaa-chan?

— No se onee-chan

Justo en ese momento, Nadeshiko se estaba despertando y al ver a sus dos hijos, trato de verse alegre y poner una sonrisa en sus labios

— Hola cariño! Que tal tu día de escuela?

— Pues... me fue bien, creo

— Por que ese animo? — con lentitud se sentó en la cama — te peleaste con alguien de tu salón?

— No, nadie me molesto. Es que como no vi a nadie allá abajo en la sala... — no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que su madre no se diera cuenta de que tuvo miedo. No podía tener miedo, no siendo el hombre de la casa mientras su padre no estaba.

— Ah!, es que subí a acostar a Sakura, pero veo que la que tomo la siesta fui yo — esa era la peor mentira que había dicho en su vida, peor que cuando le había dicho a Sonomi que se iba a convertir en doncella de un templo budista, de esos en donde no te dejan un solo pelo vivo... pero no podía hacer que se asustaran sus niños. había que mantener la calma, ahora sabiendo que Touya sospechaba.

Ese fue solo el inicio, ella insistía en que estaba bien, pero cada vez eran más frecuentes esas "siestas", había ocasiones en que al estar en medio de la cena, sin motivo aparente se levantaba diciendo que tenia algo en el ojo, clara señal de que iba a llorar... hasta Sakura había cambiado... o era normal que se quedara largo rato inmóvil?

Siempre se pregunto por que tuvo que irse, que fue lo que le arrebato a su madre?... ni los médicos supieron darle una explicación lógica a su padre en ese día tan infausto.

Devastación era poco en comparación de lo que sentía por dentro, pero le dio su palabra a su madre, él cuidaría de Sakura y de su padre también, no puede defraudarla!, Sakura aun tiene mucho que aprender para que él pueda cumplir su promesa, y cada día que pasa se parece mas a ella.

Una oleada de melancolía lo invadió.

De tan solo pensar en como lucirá a los 16, resolvió que lo mas adecuado es contratar a un grupo de ninjas para que nadie se le acerque... ¡nadie va a quitarle a su pequeño monstruo!...

--- o --- o --- o --- o --- o --- o--- o --- o --- o--- o --- o --- o

Después de terminar la comida, se la había pasado frente al librero buscando y volviendo a revisar, tratando de encontrar algún hechizo igual o parecido. Sabia de la existencia de estos, pero quería asegurarse, hasta que por fin, lo vio...

—Proyección astral... pero como lo habrá hecho?

--- o --- o --- o --- o --- o --- o--- o --- o --- o--- o --- o --- o

Estaba nerviosa... no, mas bien aterrada de que en cualquier momento llegara ese sujeto, y rogaba a Kami que sus guardaespaldas ya estuvieran cerca al parque...

Escucho un crujir de hojas, lentamente y usando solamente su oído, trato de localizar donde se originaba el ruido y se alejo de la orilla del parque para esconderse tras uno de los árboles que estaban mas lejos y donde podía ver lo que pasaba.

Pasaron unos minutos... nadie aun. Pero sin que ella pudiera advertirlo, alguien la sujeto por los hombros y al borde de un segundo desmayo y el corazón a punto de salir corriendo por su garganta escucho una voz familiar...

—Daidouji-dono daijoubu desu ka?

— Hai, que bueno que están aquí.

— Ocurre algo?

— No sé, pero creo que alguien me esta siguiendo

— Entonces es mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes. Sígame. — La mujer se las arreglo para hacerla de escudo entre un posible atacante y la niña en una especie de abrazo.

Tomoyo ya mas aliviada se dejo guiar por la mujer, pero aun así seguía pendiente de que no la siguieran... estaba a punto de subir al auto, cuando vio lo que temía. El sujeto estaba junto a la resbaladilla del rey pingüino. Y ante sus ojos se desapareció en la sombra que proyectaba el juego.

--- o --- o --- o --- o --- o --- o--- o --- o --- o--- o --- o --- o

Sábado en casa de los Kinomoto...

— Sakura... Sakura... SAKURA BESTIAAAAA!!!!!!

Con este ultimo grito la niña cayo al suelo entre toda la ropa de cama

— Hoeeee... ahora que te pasa?? —Voltea a ver el reloj —son las 6:00, por que me despertaste?!

— No seas perezosa, hay que entrenar.

— Mira quien lo dice. — Dio un laargo bostezo. — Entrenar para que?

— Recuerda que como nueva maestra de cartas debes incrementar tus poderes y manejar sin problemas TODAS las cartas.

— Pero es muy temprano, por que no empezamos en 3 horas? — tomo la cobija y volvió a taparse.

— Rainy!, change! — llamo con una risita burlona.

— Por favor, déjame!! Quiero dormir un poco mas...

Acto seguido apareció rainy sobre la cabeza de Sakura y soltó una ligera llovizna, cuando se levanto tan rápida como un resorte, change cambio su pijama por una muda de ropa deportiva.

— Tenias que hacer eso??- Pregunto bastante molesta

— No me dejaste otra opción, y ahora que ya te levantaste vámonos ya, no pierdas mas tiempo.

— Y a donde se supone que vamos a entrenar??

— Tiene que ser un lugar abierto y despoblado

— Genial... creí que ya sabias a donde —Salió de la alcoba con Kero siguiéndola

— Bueno, cualquiera se puede olvidar de algunos detalles. — Varias gotitas recorrieron su cabeza.

Después de sobrevolar un rato fuera de la ciudad, encontraron el sitio perfecto en el claro de un bosquecillo.

—Bien, veamos que tal están tus reflejos —llamo a shield, shoot y thunder —debes esquivar en lo posible a shoot, que va a atacarte con una baja velocidad; thunder reducirá la fuerza de sus descargas, pero no por eso vas a tomarlo como un juego, shield solo va a intervenir cuando tu no puedas esquivar el ataque. ¿Alguna duda?.

— Si, cuando acaba el ejercicio?.

— En el momento en que te sientas fatigada.

—Entonces nos podemos ir ya?? —Kero cae al suelo con expresión de "¿por qué yo?"

— No es el momento para bromitas.

— Esta bien — dando un suspiro al no poder estar cómoda y calientita en su cama— podemos comenzar.

Shoot inicio la practica, tenia bien claro que no debía lastimar a su maestra, así que comenzó con golpes lentos y algo alejados. Sakura reaccionaba a tiempo, algunas veces brincando, otras con algunas maromas y cuando se veía obligada, corría lo mas que sus piernas le permitían, pero se había olvidado por completo de que thunder también estaba incluido en la practica, cuando sin previo aviso un trueno cayo encima de shield, haciéndola caer en una forma no muy delicada

— Sakura, fíjate en lo que haces!! No creo que te agrade recibir una descarga de

thunder o si?... pero ahora que lo pienso, un cambio en tu cabello no estaría nada mal — y se preguntaba como se vería Sakura con el cabello rizado.

— Ja ja ja muy gracioso.

— ¿Estas lista para subir un poco más el nivel?

— Lo intentare, pero, en caso de que no lo logre, acuérdate de traer una espátula por si acabo embarrada en el piso...

— A la orden ama!!

Pues bien, la dificultad aumentó un poco, ya que shoot daba golpes cada vez más certeros y thunder también quería hacer bien su trabajo, con lo que cambio a su forma de bestia para lanzarse en persecución de Sakura, la cual con ataques por ambos extremos intentaba bloquear tantos golpes de shoot como podía... aunque thunder no le facilitaba mucho el trabajo que digamos. Así transcurrió media hora de esquivar y correr, que le dejo a la niña una sensación de tener piernas de hule.

La primera parte de la practica había terminado.

Ahora Kero puso a prueba el nivel de magia de Sakura, como? Pues invocando a tantas cartas como pudiera, pero en lugar de manifestar su poder, el propósito era que tomaran su forma distintiva. Según él, con esto podían saber que era lo que tenían que trabajar mas: Habilidades en batalla o invocaciones.

Un poco cansada, Sakura ni siquiera vio que cartas saco de su bolsillo y arrojo aproximadamente unas 7 cartas al aire, entre las cuales se encontraban flower, sand, glows, snow, change, wood y loop. Claro que no fue perfecta su aparición, pues al no estar acostumbrada a usar tantas cartas a la vez, algunas se veían entre sólido y gas, pero no duro por mucho tiempo, por que antes de que Kero pudiera preguntarles a las cartas como se sentían, Sakura cayó al suelo desmayada por el esfuerzo.

— Creo... que ya fue suficiente por hoy. Jejejeje.

Y tras una rápida transformación, tomo las ropas de Sakura lo mas delicadamente que pudo en sus fauces y la llevo al pie de un árbol a esperar que se recuperara.

--- o --- o --- o --- o --- o --- o--- o --- o --- o--- o --- o --- o

Mas molestas notas de Sakura:

Les advertí que era solo un principio, pero si recibo el suficiente apoyo puede ser que las cosas se pongan más interesantes. No es cierto. De todos modos la seguiré escribiendo.

Sobre la mentira de Takashi... pues resulto no ser tan mentira, por que según mi hermana, un programa de televisión lo comento (cual no me pregunten por q no sé) me lleve una pequeña desilusión al ver que no me salio tan inventiva como esperaba.

Ah! una cosa mas: Sé que soy lenta escribiendo y tengo algunas presiones encima (ustedes saben: mi ultima materia, la residencia profesional (ahh... estoy aterrada y emocionada a la vez), el papeleo para tooodo lo que tengo que hacer, los amigos, los otros amigos... aun no se como es que me queda tiempo para dormir jejejeje) así que por mucho que me apresure a escribir, no esperen actualizaciones en menos de una semana.

_"Si eres orgulloso, conviene que ames la soledad: los orgullosos siempre se quedan solos"_

_Sakura Kinomoto de Shinomori_


End file.
